1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and other imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus is typically required to suppress deformation resulting from an external force, for example, an external force applied to an imaging lens. In particular, an interchangeable lens camera is typically required to suppress deformation resulting from an external force transmitted from the imaging lens through a lens mount to an imaging apparatus body. To this end, the imaging apparatus is strengthened, for example, by forming a main chassis with a metal plate.
For example, JP-A-2004-104168 describes an imaging apparatus including a connection box provided with a lens mount, an imaging device unit, and a main chassis disposed between the connection box and the imaging device unit. The main chassis extends over a relatively large area in the width and height directions of the imaging apparatus body. In the technology described in JP-A-2004-104168, the main chassis is formed of a metal plate to strengthen the imaging apparatus.